


right under your nose

by Marvellous



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, a prompt fill from tumblr. This time a Stony drabble :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	right under your nose

Tony sighed, looking at his cup of coffee sullenly. It had officially been a month since his breakup with Pepper and he was still not getting any better. He always thought that Pepper would have been the one who was there until the very end. His forever. It wasn’t meant to be apparently, as she told him so politely. Even when she was breaking up with him he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. He was stirred out of his lonely thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. A sliver of hope within him wanted it to be Pepper, but when the knocker let themselves in he knew exactly who it was.

He rounded the corner to the kitchen and smiled brightly, as Steve always did. “Tony, it’s 10:00 AM on a Saturday morning, what are you still doing in your pyjamas?” Steve asked, his face looking a little shocked. Walking over to his friend, Steve helped/forced him out of his chair, “Go get dressed.”

Tony opened his mouth to complain to his blonde friend but knew it was useless. Steve could make a good argument when he wanted and it was better to just avoid any of that. Doing as he was told, Tony went and pulled on some clothes. When he came back to the kitchen he saw that Steve had brought a box of pastries from one of the bakeries down the street. Too bad he had no appetite. “Did we plan something that I forgot about?” Tony huffed, leaning against the kitchen bar.

Steve swallowed the mouthful of a chocolate croissant he had before shaking his head, “Nope. Why? Do we need plans to hang out?”

Sighing again Tony looked at Steve blankly, “I just don’t really feel like doing anything.”

“It’s been a month, you know. It’s okay to move on with your life,” Steve said seriously, putting the pastry back in the box and crossed his arms over his chest.

“But what if she changes her mind?” Tony asked desperately, as if Steve knew the answer.

Steve sighed and looked at those big brown eyes, wishing there was a nicer way to tell him this. “I don’t think she will,” he said softly, getting right to the point. It was like ripping off a band aid. 

Burying his face in his hands, Tony shook his head, “It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I thought we were happy, but she said that there was never even a spark for her? I never thought she would leave me.”

Taking a few steps closer, Steve placed his hand on the shorter one’s shoulder. He started slowly, “I know this isn’t easy. Things might not look so good right now, but I really believe that everything happens for a reason. Even the things that are painful. You’ll find someone who is just right for you, I promise.” Steve’s blue eyes then drifted over Tony’s face, smiling at the other.

Tony looked at Steve and managed a small smile as well, “You think so?”

“I know so,” the blonde said happily, stepping back again now that he’s managed to cheer Tony up, “Hell, maybe you’ve already met them for all you know.”

Actually managing a laugh, Tony rolled his eyes, “Don’t make things up, now.”

“I am dead serious. Maybe they are right in front of your nose and you don’t even know it,” Steve bit his lip, looking hopefully at Tony. Maybe this was the little hint he needed.

Instead he was met with another laugh, Tony oblivious to what was happening. 

Steve just laughed along for now. There would be plenty of time to make Tony see what he meant, and he’d take as long as it took to win his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated very much :)


End file.
